A wireless charging device can perform wireless charging of external electronic devices through electromagnetic induction. Specifically, the wireless charging device generates a magnetic field through an output coil while the external electronic device induces a magnetic field through a receiving coil, so as to generate a charging current, thereby achieving wireless charging.
In wireless charging technology, there are various wireless charging protocols (for example, Qi protocol, A4WP protocol, and the like). Wireless charging devices only support a specific wireless charging protocol, and thus, can only charge external electronic devices supporting said specific wireless charging protocol. Therefore, a wireless charging device that only supports a specific wireless charging protocol is unable to charge an external electronic device supporting other wireless charging protocols.
When a user has multiple electronic devices that each supports different wireless charging protocols, a user needs to prepare different wireless charging devices that are specific to different wireless charging protocols, thereby adversely affecting user experience and portability.